Amour révélé
by Meria-Selene
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est la saint valentin et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Remus a enfin trouvé le courage d'envoyer une lettre d'amour à Sirius Comment ce dernier va t il réagir ? YAOI SiriusRemus
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Amour révélé

**Auteur :** Meria-selene

**Date :** Avril 2007

**Disclaimer **: Je précise (au cas où quelqu'un ne le saurait pas) que les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à J K Rowling !

**Genre **: YAOI (alors homophobe ou personnes n'aimant tout simplement pas ce genre cliquez sur précédant ) Remus/Sirius

**Résumé général** : Aujourd'hui c'est la saint valentin et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Remus, poussé par Lily, a enfin trouvé le courage d'envoyer une lettre à Sirius, pour qui il a depuis bien longtemps des sentiments qui dépassent l'amitié… Comment ce dernier va-t-il réagir ?

**Epoque et lieu :** Poudlard du temps des maraudeurs

**Musique d'ambiance :** Space Oddity de David Bowie

**Nombre de chapitres prévus :** 3 ils sont tous écrit puisque cette fiction avait déjà été posté et que je n'ai fait que la réécrire, ajouter des passages, corriger des fautes.

Chapitre 1

**Inquiétude**

En ce matin Février régnait au château une atmosphère survoltée. Aujourd'hui était une journée particulière pour tous, garçons et filles s'étaient réveillés avec impatience, attendant des gages d'amour qui ne tarderaient pas à venir en ce jour de saint Valentin. Les filles avaient envoyées plusieurs lettres, toutes aussi douces et tendres les unes que les autres, avec toujours une préférence soit pour l'intouchable James Potter ou pour le ténébreux Sirius Black mais elles ne se faisaient pas d'idées, elles n'auraient pas de réponse, alors elles avaient aussi écrite à certains élèves moins intouchables, espérant ainsi au moins un retour et peut être même un rendez vous. Les garçons qu'en à eux, s'étaient fait remarqués toute la semaine, cherchant à attirer l'attention de celles qui les intéressaient de la manière qui leur paressait la plus naturelle : se battre avec un autre garçon, plus vieux de préférence, le prestige n'en serait que plus grand…. Au milieu de toute cette agitation (qui commençait à fatiguer bien des professeurs) un jeune garçon était bien préoccupé, allongé dans son lit, ses pensées étaient des plus sombres et pessimistes. Le jeune Remus avait toujours redouté l'arrivée de ce jour maudit pour lui. A chaque fois, Sirius, cœur à prendre des plus courtisé à Poudlard, recevait un nombre très important de gages d'amour et même s'il n'y répondait jamais, qu'il ne faisait que s'empiffrer de chocolat (qu'il partageait d'ailleurs avec tout le monde), qu'il ne lisait même plus ces lettres, le cœur du jeune loup garou se serrait toujours un peu plus. Mais cette année, il craignait encore plus la date fatidique, car pour la première fois, il avait trouvé le courage de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé. Il avait écrit un billet à celui qui le faisait rêver depuis sept ans maintenant, à celui qui lui avait en premier accordé toute sa confiance, à celui qu'il trahissait par cet amour contre nature.

La veille au soir, il s'était discrètement éclipsé de leur chambre, puis il s'était rendu dans la volière et il l'avait fait. Aujourd'hui même, Sirius allait recevoir parmi toutes les longues lettres de ses multiples admiratrices un doux billet de celui qu'il ne considérait sûrement que comme un ami. Sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, sept ans qu'il recherchait sa présence, qu'il l'écoutait raconter n'importe quoi avec admiration, qu'il recherchait son sourire, qu'il attendait leurs rares moments d'intimité, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils parlaient de leurs problèmes, des proches assassinés par Voldemor, des mauvais souvenirs. Qui aurait pu croire que deux garçons s'y radicalement opposés deviendraient si proches ? L'un était aussi blond que l'autre était brun, le premier passait son temps un livre à la main ou dessinant sur un morceau de papier, toujours calme mais aussi réservé, à défendre les plus jeunes ou les plus faibles lors des bagarres de couloir, il avait un grand sens de l'amitié mais cette dernière était très dure à lui conquérir (ses seuls amis étaient en fait Sirius et James). Le second était hyper actif, sûr de lui, populaire, jamais seul, toujours suivis de ses groupies et son passe temps était la seule chose que le blond n'aimait pas en lui, il faisait aux gens des blagues des plus déplaisantes et méchantes, sa proie préférée restant Severus Snape, un serpentard. Leur seul point commun en dehors de leur maison : Griffondor, était leurs excellents résultats scolaires. Le hasard les avait en fait rassemblé, ou était ce le destin, peu importe en fait, le principal étant qu'ils étaient depuis sept ans les meilleurs amis du monde, aussi inséparables qu'une paire de chaussure. Bien emmitouflé dans sa couette, Remus se rappelait leur première rencontre, lors de la première semaine de cour, en première année.

James et Sirius, malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis moins d'une semaine, étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde, ils s'étant retrouvés dans la même chambre et ayant fait les imbéciles durant toute la durée du trajet dans le Poudlard Express, ils avaient vite sympathisé et s'étaient trouvés une multitude de points communs. Quelle n'avait été leur joie quand ils avaient tous les deux été envoyés à Griffondor ! Remus, lui avait passé ces premières heures à Poudlard seul, durant le trajet, il avait trouvé un compartiment seul et n'avait adressé la parole qu'à ceux qui l'apostrophait. D'une nature timide, Lupin n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer, mais comme tous les autres, il enviait James et Sirius, trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard et tous connaissaient déjà leurs noms, les plus vieux les regardant avec un sourire au coin des lèvres lors de leurs premières blagues, repensant à l'époque où ils étaient à leur place, les plus jeunes avec un peu de jalousie.

La première fois que Sirius avait posé les yeux sur lui s'était durant le cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme d'habitude, James et Sirius rigolaient, imaginant certainement une de leur prochaine blague. Le professeur, M Rougard, un vieil homme qui donnait l'impression de ne tenir debout que grâce à sa cane, les avait donc interrogé à l'oral. Et bien sur ce serait sur des questions très difficiles. James et Sirius avaient déjà montré qu'ils seraient brillants dans toutes les disciplines scolaires, mais lorsque leur professeur avait commencé à attaquer les questions de troisième année, ils avaient commencé à bloquer.

- Comment reconnaît on un loup garou en dehors des jours de pleine lune ?

Les deux jeunes garçons n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. C'est alors que Remus avait réagit, placé derrière le professeur, lui bien sûr connaissait la réponse, puisqu'il en était un depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait commencé, sous l'œil étonné de tous (en effet beaucoup était content de voir les deux impertinents remis à leur place et puis, personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait répondre) à leur tracer des mots dans l'air à l'aide de sa baguette. Sirius, bien heureux de trouver une aide si inattendue déchiffra tant bien que mal :

- Ils ont généralement le teint pâle à l'approche de la pleine lune, ils sont souvent discret et secret et en opposition complète avec leur transformation. Il n'est pas rare qu'il ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Sinon ce sont des humains normaux, qui peuvent exercer une profession et avoir une famille à condition de bien s'enfermer les nuits de pleine lune, cependant certaines lois les discriminent et leur rendent la vie bien plus compliquée.

Le professeur resta alors interloqué, ces élèves étaient vraiment brillants, non seulement ils connaissaient les caractéristiques des loup garou mais en plus, ils avaient une certaines connaissance des lois répressives du ministère, un tel niveau pouvait bien justifier quelques débordements de comportements, du moment qu'ils ne gênaient pas trop la classe.

- Très bien, 20 points pour Griffondor

A la fin du cour, Sirius voulu à tout prix remercier celui qui lui avait évité une punition et qui lui avait permis non seulement de faire gagner des points à leur maison mais aussi de s'attirer le respect du professeur, mais à son grand désespoir il avait disparu dès la sonnerie.

Il du attendre le lendemain pour avoir une occasion de lui parler, ce dernier semblant disparaître à chaque fin de cour, en face de lui au petit déjeuné, il pu le détailler avec curiosité : d'une taille moyenne, plutôt fin, d'un teint plus que pale, ses cheveux blond tombant sur de magnifiques yeux or illuminant son visage, Sirius l'avait tout de suite trouvé des plus craquant et intéressant. Son physique l'attirait alors qu'il intimidait bien des élèves.

Il avait voulu l'approcher mais à cet instant le courrier était arrivé et lorsqu'il s'était de nouveau tourné vers le jeune garçon, après avoir lu une lettre d'insultes de sa mère suite à son envoi à Griffondor, celui-ci avait disparu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'avait recherché. Au bout de quelques longues minutes d'errance vaine dans le château, il l'avait retrouvé, en pleur, effondré contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux, réfugié dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Comment l'avait il trouvé ? Il n'en savait rien, il lui avait suffit de suivre son instinct.

En effet, le jeune Lupin avait appris une terrible nouvelle par le courrier du matin, sa mère, le dernier membre de sa famille, avait été portée disparue. Anéanti, il avait cherché un endroit où il pourrait pleurer, à l'abri des regards et des questions. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune Black arriver, il sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes, un peu anxieux de la réaction que pourrait avoir ce dernier, un garçon qui pleure devant tout le monde c'est toujours mal vu, son père lui avait pourtant souvent répété quand il était plus jeune, et que ce dernier était encore en vie. « Sois un homme », telles avaient été les dernières paroles de son père, sur son lit de mort après une bataille où les pertes avaient été nombreuses. Depuis ce jour, plus personne ne l'avait vu pleuré, jusqu'à Sirius. Il observa le jeune garçon, plutôt grand pour leur age, il possédait un charme mystérieux de part ses longs cheveux sombres et ses yeux nuits. Sirius, tout de même un peu gêné par la situation décida de faire comme si rien n'était. Il s'approcha de sa démarche gracieuse et il lui tendit la main :

- Salut, je suis Sirius Black et je suis en première année à Griffondor, comme toi je crois, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir soufflé la réponse hier, sans toi je crois que l'on se serrait pris une heure de colle, on en a déjà trois dès la première semaine, ça commence mal, si cela continue, on va passer notre année en colle, au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment t appelles tu ?

- Remus Lupin

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent quelques instant, chacun jaugeant l'autre.

- Dit moi, demande le jeune blondinet, surmontant sa timidité, tu parles toujours sans prendre le temps de respirer ?

Sirius faillit s'étrangler de surprise, est ce qu'il rêvait ou bien ce jeune garçon à l'allure si timide ne venait il pas de le provoquer gentiment. Il lutta quelque peu mais, au grand soulagement de Remus qui avait cru un instant l'avoir vexé, il parti dans un grand éclat de rire, bientôt suivi par son jeune ami.

- Je préfère te voir rire, tu es beaucoup plus craquant. Pourquoi pleurais tu ?

Face au regard soudain triste du jeune garçon, Sirius ajouta bien vite, de peur de le revoir pleurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

Mais Lupin lui avait tout raconté, et depuis ce jour, on n'avait plus vu Sirius sans Remus, ils étaient devenus inséparables, de même que James et Sirius. Au début avait bien existé une rivalité, une sorte de jalousie entre les deux garçons, chacun craignant que Sirius l'abandonne au profit de l'autre mais bien vite, eux même étaient devenus d'excellents amis, aussi complices que trois frères. Remus avait changé de chambre et quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient formés les maraudeurs avec en plus le dernier occupant de leur chambre : Peter Pettigrow.

Remus n'avait jamais oublié que Sirius était venu le consoler alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine et Sirius n'avait jamais oublié les larmes le long des joues de son ami, il avait détesté le voir pleurer et l'avait toujours consolé depuis.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune Lunard lorsqu'il se remémora cet épisode de sa vie. Il était encore bien au chaud dans son lit, craignant un peu la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il trouverait sa lettre lorsque soudain une tornade brune atterrit sur son lit :

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon cher Remus !

Sirius black, 17 ans, se tenait sur le lit de son meilleur ami et observait attentivement la réaction de sa pauvre victime. Ou du moins il essayait car celle-ci s'était enfoncée sous la couette afin de cacher son visage qui avait pris une jolie teinte tomate. Il détestait quand Sirius avait ce genre de comportement des plus ambiguë avec lui, de faux espoirs naissaient toujours dans son esprit avant qu'il ne redescende sur terre.

- Sirius, arrête ou toute l'école va vraiment finir par croire que tu sors avec Lunard ! Et depuis quand fête on la saint Valentin aux copains ! C'est la fête des amoureux imbécile !

James Potter avait pénétré dans la pièce, Lily Evans, toujours aussi resplendissante à son bras. Remus adorait Lily, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, et d'ailleurs cette dernière était la seule au courent des sentiments du loup garou pour son meilleur ami, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à li écrire, qui le soutenait quand il déprimait.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire que je fête la saint valentin à mon Remus adoré ?

Sirius avait toujours été ainsi avec Lupin, le serrant contre lui, le rassurant, le provocant gentiment environ cinquante fois par jour. Certains avaient bien jasé, mais face à l'absence de réaction de leur cible, ils s'étaient bien vite lassés.

James ne préféra ne pas se lancer dans une dispute avec Sirius, il était très sensible sur ce sujet, et les prévint :

- Ce n'est pas tout de vous chamailler, mais il ne faudrait pas trop tarder, ou sinon, vous allez finir par louper le petit déjeuné et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de supporter un Sirius affamé pendant toute la matinée. Je descend avec Lily, rejoignez nous quand vous serez près.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, heureux de passer quelques instants ensembles comme le petit couple soudé qu'ils étaient devenus, Peter, sans aucun tact, les supplia de l'attendre et leurs espoirs de tranquillité s'envolèrent.

Lorsque leur trois amis eurent quittées la chambre, Lupin fit remarqué à son ami qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison à ce qu'il reste à califourchon sur son lit et Sirius, dans toute sa splendeur, partit se préparer après avoir lâché un : « C'est bien dommage » pleins de sous entendus qui aida le jeune loup garou à retrouver sa jolie teinte tomate. Remus resta quelques secondes de plus dans son lit. Aujourd'hui tout allait changer, il allait certainement perdre son meilleur ami, à cause de cet amour déplacé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent tous les deux, Lupin en avait des crampes d'estomac, il savait que dans moins d'une heure, dès l'arrivée du courrier, un grand changement allait s'opérer.

_A suivre_

Et oui déjà la fin, (oui je sais la fin est assez sadique… comme toutes mes fins de chapitre )

Alors pour votre avis et vos encouragements c'est le petit bouton reviews en bas (je précise que je donnerais la priorité à ma fic la plus suivie pour la correction et le postage des chapitres…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Date :** Mai 2007

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :** Remus a, poussé par Lily, envoyé une lettre à Sirius le jour de la Saint Valentin, il craint donc sa réaction. Celui-ci à d'ailleurs une attitude des plus bizarre avec lui…

**Fin du chapitre précédant :** Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent tous les deux, Lupin en avait des crampes d'estomac, il savait que dans moins d'une heure, dès l'arrivée du courrier, un grand changement allait s'opérer.

**Chapitre : **le deuxième sur les trois prévus

**Personnages importants :** Sirius/Remus bien sûr, un James légèrement aveugle et une Lily des plus maligne…

**Rappel :** l'histoire se passe du temps des maraudeurs, lors de leur septième année.

Merci aux reviewers, ils m'ont bien motivé !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

**Quand tout le monde est aveugle sauf une jeune rouquine**

James, Lily et Queudver étaient installés depuis près d'une demi heure, James s'empiffrant de brioches sous l'œil exaspéré de Lily, qui se demandait où il pouvait bien mettre tout cela, lorsque les deux retardataires arrivèrent enfin. Ou plutôt lorsque Remus entra comme une fusée dans la grande salle, suivit quelques pats plus loin de Sirius qui abordait son expression « j'ai fais une bêtise et je le sais » Sous l'œil étonné de James, le loup garou s'assit violemment sur sa chaise. Il était complètement décoiffé, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux brillaient tels la foudre une nuit d'orage, signe d'une des très rares mais très forte colère du jeune loup garou.

Les trois spectateurs étaient stupéfaits de l'attitude de leur ami, lui, si discret et introverti, n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer de la sorte ses émotions. Bien que Sirius arrive quelques fois à le faire sortir de ses gonds avec ces blagues débiles qui n'amusaient que lui, James et leurs groupies (Lily et Remus n'en faisant pas parti).

Lily finit par trouver le courage de lui demander ce qui c'était passé et ce que leur ami avait pu encore inventer pour l'énerver de la sorte. Le jeune garçon explosa alors, Sirius abordant sa tête de chien battu.

- Ce qu'il m'a fait ! Tout d'abord, j'ai du patienter un quart d'heure que monsieur ait finit de se préparer, de se coiffer et de s'habiller (Sirius avait toujours été des plus coquet) avant de pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain mais en plus, il s'est amusé à m'enfermer dedans et à ne se rendre compte qu'il ne m'avait oublié que dix minutes plus tard, tu parles d'un ami.

- Je suis désolé Remus, mais il fallait que je fasse quelques choses et j'en ai profité.

Un silence enveloppa alors les cinq amis, venaient ils de rêver ou bien Sirius Black, la terreur de l'école maintenant que James s'était assagit, s'était excusé pour l'une de ses blagues. Remus tourna alors son regard vers les yeux nuit, près à répliquer mais, face à cette expression implorante, il ne fut pas capable de résister bien longtemps. Il se retourna, lâchant un soupir exaspéré qui fut couvert par le brouhaha formé par les battements d'ails de tous les oiseaux de Griffondor. Les lettres arrivaient et avec elles l'espérance de Remus serait déçue ou confirmée.

Bientôt, un petit tas se forma près de la plupart des élèves. En effet, rares étaient ceux qui n'envoyaient qu'une seule déclaration. La plupart en envoyait quatre ou cinq, afin de recevoir au moins une réponse et de ne pas paraître mal auprès des copains ou des copines. Ce qui formait un nombre considérable de lettres.

Enfin les hiboux repartirent et chacun commença à compter ses lettres. Opération plus courte pour certains comme Queudver qui n'en avait que quatre (Sirius fit remarquer que c'était un nombre raisonnable pour rat) que pour d'autre comme Sirius qui abandonna bien vite l'idée et s'aida de la magie. Le nez en l'air, il remarqua alors que Dumbledore lui-même avait reçu quelque enveloppe et se demanda avec dégoût quels pervers pourraient s'être enticher d'un vieillard comme lui. Peut être McGonagall qui sait ? Non, ce serait plutôt du genre de Severus. D'ailleurs, combien de lettres, cette horreur pouvait bien avoir reçue. Enfin, mise à part les 60 lettres parlantes et chantant : « J'aiiiiiiiime tes cheveux gras, les caresser c'est bon pour les mains, même si je dois me les laver après parce que je salis tout…. » que lui même lui avait envoyé.

Bientôt, la plupart des élèves eurent achevé leur compte. Sirius remarqua avec inquiétude que Remus avait une trentaine d'enveloppe, qui avait bien pu oser envoyer des mots d'amour à SON Remus. Lily atteignait quant à elle la cinquantaine tout comme son petit ami. Ils avaient reçu bien moins de lettres que d'habitudes, leur prétendants étant découragés par le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis près de cinq mois maintenant. Quant au jeune Black, son conteur s'élevait à plus de 150. Laissant pour plus tard la lecture de toutes ses lettres, ce dernier se leva de table, emportant plusieurs brioches, cachées dans sa robe.

James fronça les sourcils. Son ami n'était pas dans son état habituel, tout d'abord, il y avait son comportement de ce matin, ses excuses inattendues et voilà maintenant qu'il sautait un repas ! Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. D'accord, depuis quelques temps ils s'étaient légèrement éloignés et il n'était plus capable de deviner tout ce que pensait son ami, depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily en fait, mais après tout, quoi de plus normal de rester avec sa petite amie. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela. Et il ne lui rapprochait d'ailleurs pas ouvertement. Mais Sirius était son meilleur ami, celui avec lequel il avait vécu ses premières mésaventures, celui avec lequel il partageait autrefois tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Après tant de temps passé ensembles, ils étaient à présent séparés par un fossé, chacun sur le bord d'une rive, vivant ses propres aventures, sans l'autre. Cela lui faisait mal, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Mais plus le temps passait et plus ce fossé se creusait. Lily s'entendait pourtant bien avec eux, en fait, elle s'entendait surtout avec Remus. Mais quoi de plus normal n'était elle pas à l'origine la meilleure amie de Remus, celle avec qui se dernier passait des heures entières à la bibliothèque ?

James se souvenait très bien de ses premiers regards pour Lily.

Dès la première année, il avait su que cette fille était spéciale. Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était parti à la recherche de Lupin, poussé par un Sirius exécrable qui voulait savoir avec qui il passait son temps quand il n'était pas avec lui. Cette réaction de jalousie pure avait d'ailleurs étonné le jeune Griffondor mais Patmol était son meilleur ami alors il avait cédé.

Ils avaient lancé un sortilège pour suivre le jeune loup garou et s'était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Qu'elle n'avait pas été leur surprise lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à la bibliothèque avec une « rouquine de première année » comme avait grommelé Sirius. Et ils avaient espionné, il n'en était pas fier, mais comment pouvait on qualifier le fait de rester caché sous une cape à écouter la conversation entre deux personnes assises tranquillement à une table, malgré ce qu'en disait le jeune Black, c'était de l'espionnage.

« Alors Remus, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu viens toujours là plutôt que de réviser dans la salle commune ?

Les deux adolescents discutaient tranquillement, comme on discute avec son confident, avec un ami.

-Je pourrai te poser la même question Lily…

La jeune fille, après avoir gracieusement placée une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille s'était expliquée d'un ton calme.

- Très simple, j'aurai du mal à réviser alors que la principale activité des filles de ma chambre consiste à me mener la vie dure…

Remus soupira longuement, il la plaignait vraiment, cela ne devait vraiment pas être drôle de ne pouvoir discuter qu'avec lui, surtout qu'il n'était pas un des garçons les plus joyeux et dynamiques de l'école…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles se comportent ainsi avec toi. Que leur as-tu fait ?

- Oh, elles ont leurs raisons, tout d'abord, elles ne supportent pas le fait que je ne trouve pas James Potter parfait, je sais que c'est un de tes amis mais les blagues qu'il commet avec Sirius ne me font pas rire du tout. Imagine toi à la place de Severus ! Il ne leur a rien fait en plus. Il est juste différent et eux ils s'amusent à le torturer. Depuis que je leur ai dit ce que j'en pensais, toutes les filles sont persuadées que je suis tombée sous le charme de Severus, juste parce que je ne supporte pas ces blagues humiliantes que l'on lui fait subir. Alors elles m'embêtent. Il suffit qu'elles me voient réviser pour qu'elles s'amusent à effacer mes parchemins, à faire voler mes livres, à me cacher mes plumes. C'est insupportable ! Au moins ici je suis tranquille ! Mais revenons en à toi, je n'aime pas voir ce regard de pitié que tu as pour moi ! Pourquoi viens tu ici ?

Sirius et James se sentaient tous les deux un peu bête, cachés derrière, ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginés à la place de Severus, c'était au dessus de leur capacité de réflexion lorsqu'il voyait le serpentard aux cheveux graisseux, c'est sûr que cela ne devait pas du tout être drôle ! Cette fille avait raison. James lui était de plus en colère. Comment des filles pouvaient elles être si cruelle avec cette Lily, elle avait pourtant l'air très gentille. De toute façon, si Remus était ami avec elle, cela ne pouvait que montrer que c'était une personne des plus intéressantes. Et puis ces reflets rouges dans ces cheveux étaient des plus attirants, et ce visage si mignon, sans le savoir, James était en train de fondre pour elle.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Remus reprit la parole et les deux garçons écoutèrent avec attention ce que leur ami pouvait bien leur reprocher.

- J'adore Sirius et James vois tu, ce sont vraiment des amis comme je n'ai jamais osé en rêver. Mais, niveau travail scolaire, ils ne sont pas très assidus. Avec eux, on ne s'ennuit jamais mais on a jamais de calme non plus. Et puis, je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, tu es une des rares filles qui me comprenne. Les autres ne me parlent que pour me poser des questions sur Sirius et James.

Un sourire naquit sur leur deux visages.

- Tu sais Remus, tu es mon seul ami ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en fera certainement d'autres. Attend que tout le monde connaisse ton niveau de poursuiveuse en Quidditch et tu seras la princesse des Griffondor ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai cette punition à faire…

- Toi une punition ? Qu'as-tu fait Remus ?

Le jeune garçon chercha une porte de sortie, on aurait dit un petit garçon craignant de se faire disputer par sa maman.

- J'ai un peu dérivé en cour de sortilège, en fait, on faisait un concours de magie avec Sirius et j'ai fait explosé le pupitre qu'on devait transformer en tabouret…

Et bientôt les deux adolescents partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Sirius avait bien sûr fait une grosse crise de jalousie, il ne supportait pas la jeune fille, d'ailleurs, il se mit comme par hasard à faire tous ses devoirs avec Remus et Lily, il les surveillait, James en était persuadé. Mais il ne se préoccupait pas alors du pourquoi de cette attitude étrange, il était bien trop occupé à tenter de séduire Lily. Et cela avait duré près de sept ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et que le trio des maraudeurs (Peter n'étant que la cinquième roue du carrosse) se sépare peu à peu. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, il trouvait cette réaction des plus étranges. Est-ce que par hasard Sirius… non, c'était impossible, totalement impossible ! Quoi que, si c'était le cas, à tous les coups Lily était au courent, c'est vrai que son attitude à elle avait changé, elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec les deux garçons ces derniers jours, mais jamais avec les deux en même temps…

Le seul à pouvoir être au courent des raisons de cette attitude des plus étrange était donc Remus, à présent penché sur ses lettres car il savait que si sa petite amie ne lui avait rien dit avant, elle ne cracherait pas le morceau comme ça.

Lorsqu'il fit par de ses inquiétudes à ses deux compagnons, ce dernier parut légèrement troublé mais Lily se contenta de sourire. Cette attitude, un jour de saint valentin n'était pas si mystérieuse. Décidément, que ces trois garçons pouvaient être bornés quand ils s'y mettaient ! Entre les deux amoureux et le copain qui en sept ans n'a rien remarqué, elle avait gagné le gros lot. Elle décida donc de les mettre discrètement sur la voix.

- Mais voyons, il a sûrement écrit une lettre à la personne qu'il aime et il craint sa réponse vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne pense pas, cela ne lui ressemble pas, répondit James, il nous aurait certainement mis au courant.

Mais Remus pâlit. En effet, l'hypothèse de Lily était des plus probables. James avait eu, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ce genre d'attitude lorsqu'il attendait la réponse de sa future petite amie. Il savait que cela arriverait un jour où l'autre, que Sirius tomberait amoureux et qu'il se retrouverait seul, après James, Sirius allait à son tour le laisser peu à peu tomber, sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais au fond, il avait toujours espéré être l'heureux élu. Il avait cru, parfois, deviner une étincelle dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, inconsciemment, il avait espéré que les manières très tactiles de son ami lui étaient destinées. Et petit à petit, il avait espéré, et hier, il lui avait écrit une lettre. De plus, ce qui ajoutait encore à sa douleur était le silence que Sirius avait fait sur cet amour. Il aurait tellement aimé être au courant et pouvoir avoir au moins une place dans le cœur du jeune Black, ne serais ce qu'en ami. Non seulement il venait de perdre tout espoir de réponse positive mais en plus, il avait perdu l'illusion d'être son confident.

- Je me demande bien à qui il a bien pu écrire demanda à haute voix la jeune Griffondor, fixant Remus de son regard émeraude.

- Mais Lily, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je ne pense pas que Sirius soit capable d'éprouver un sentiment aussi complexe que l'amour.

Lily soupira : qu'il pouvait être fatiguant des fois !

- A parce que toi tu es beaucoup plus mature peut être ? Je te rappelle qu'avant que nous sortions ensemble, toute l'école pensait cela de toi et pourtant, nous avons bien réussi.

- Mais Lily, ce n'était pas pareil !

- ah oui et pourquoi cela ?

Alors que le jeune couple continuait de se chamailler afin de savoir si oui ou non Sirius était capable d'aimer quelqu'un tout en passant encore son temps à faire des blagues peu malines, que Queudver continuait de s'empiffrer de bacon, Remus regarda ses lettres, tentant de devenir de qui elles pouvaient provenir. Il reconnu certaines écritures de filles de sa classe mais très peu. Mais, au bout d'une dizaine d'enveloppes, il crut perdre conscience. Ce n'était pas possible, cette écriture si brouillon, presque illisible. Il la connaissait très bien, après six ans passé tous les jours à le regarder copier ses cours, il était à présent largement capable de reconnaître l'écriture de celui qu'il aimait, Patmol, autrement connu sous le nom de Sirius Black. Ainsi donc Lily avait raison, il s'en doutait, mais que la lettre lui soit destinée à lui ! Jamais ô grand jamais il ne l'aurait ne serait ce qu'espéré. Enfin si au fond de lui il l'espérait bien, mais c'était du domaine du rêve, du fantasme.

Sans réfléchir, il quitta la table, n'emportant que cette lettre qu'il serrait dans sa paume et laissant toutes les autres. Il n'entendit pas les appels étonnés de James et Lily, il ne sentit pas le regard de ses camarades qui ne l'avaient jamais vu si déstabilisé à part peu être six ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle commune en pleur, ayant appris la mort de sa mère. Mais, il n'avait pas l'air triste, au contraire, il avait même l'air heureux, plus heureux que jamais.

Lorsqu'il eu enfin trouvé un coin tranquille, Remus ouvrit avec mille précautions l'enveloppe si inespérée et trouva alors une feuille de parchemin classique où l'écriture plus soignée que d'habitude (bah oui il a fait des efforts) de Sirius s'étendait.

« Remus,

Tu dois être stupéfait de trouver parmi les mots que tes admiratrices t'ont envoyés, celui d'un admirateur et qui plus est de ton meilleur ami. Mais voilà, je ne peux plus mentir à tout le monde, surtout plus à toi. J'ai mis bien longtemps pour me l'avouer mais le fait est là, je suis amoureux de toi. C'est bizarre n'est ce pas. Au début, j'ai espéré que cela n'était qu'une forte amitié, mais je sais maintenant que c'est faux. Je rêve de toi, je pense à toi à chaque moment et je cherche toujours à être près de toi. Peut être vas-tu trouver cela dégoûtant, peut être vas-tu faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Je sais que notre amitié est à un tournant. Demain elle n'existera peut être plus si tu décides de me fuir (mais ne t'inquiète pas je te laisserait tranquille si c'est ta décision) peut être deviendra t elle hypocrite, chacun sachant que je désire autre chose ou bien… non, je n'ose espérer que tu choisisses d'accepter mon amour et de donner suite à cette lettre. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'affronter ton regard au cas où tu refuses cet amour. Alors je te dis adieu mon ami, à moins que mes espérances, les encouragements de certaines personnes deviennent réalité et accomplissent mon rêve. Si tu le désires, retrouves moi à la cabane hurlante.

J'espère tant te revoir mon cœur, j'espère tant. Sinon je te dis adieu et je m'excuse d'avoir trahi ta confiance.

Sirius

Ps : C'est cela que j'étais parti faire lorsque je t'ai enfermé dans la salle de bain, poster cette lettre.

Remus resta quelques instants devant ce morceau de papier. Venait il de rêver ou bien Sirius partageait il ses sentiments ? Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea en courant vers la cabane hurlante.

_A suivre_

Pitite review ? (regard de chien battu emprunté à Sirius)

Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin.

A moins que…

Peut être

Un jour

Ou l'autre

Je continue avec un petit épilogue

Peut être demain

Qui sait ?

Peut être moi

Peut être pas moi

Cela dépend certainement…

De beaucoup de choses…


	3. Chapter 3

**Date :** Juillet 2007

**Fin du chapitre précédant :** Remus resta quelques instants devant ce morceau de papier. Venait il de rêver ou bien Sirius partageait il ses sentiments ? Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea en courant vers la cabane hurlante.

**Chapitre : **le troisième et donc le dernier (bien que je pense à écrire un épilogue)

**Rappel :** l'histoire se passe du temps des maraudeurs, lors de leur septième année.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

**Quand tout semble bien finir pour les deux tourteraux**

Remus n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, plus réfléchir, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et d'ailleurs il ne le souhaitait pas, il se ruait vers le saule Cognard, sous les regards étonnés des élèves qu'il croisait. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment encore ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Sirius, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde partageait ses sentiments et l'attendait, dans la crainte d'une réponse négative. Il voulait le rassurer, le serrer contre lui et lui crier la force de ses sentiments. Il se moquait des regards, des cris d'étonnement et du fait que tout le monde chercherait à savoir ce qui avait pu déstabiliser ainsi le calme Remus Lupin.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, il atteignit enfin l'arbre que les autres élèves évitaient, cet arbre si dangereux.

Cet arbre qui représentait tant de choses pour lui.

C'est ici que son amitié avec les autres maraudeurs avait été testé et renforcé. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour partager son secret avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore dans cette école. Bien sûr, il s'entendait très bien avec Sirius et James, mais les loups garou avaient toujours été rejetés et ce n'était pas prêt de changer… Et puis, qui voudrait être ami avec un hybride qui un soir de pleine lune, pouvait transformer votre vie en cauchemar ou pire, vous tuer ?

Il leur avait donc menti le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre, à force d'espionnage, la vérité. Et à son grand étonnement, ils n'avaient rien dit, mis à part Peter qui avait eu l'air effrayé, les deux autres ne semblant y accorder une grande importance, ils s'étaient contentés de le disputer et de lui reprocher de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité. C'est ce soir là, que Remus avait tant redouté, imaginant qu'il signifierait la fin de cette amitié qui lui était si chère qu'ils avaient fait leur pacte de loyauté, tous les quatre, scellant leur destin à jamais s'étaient ils promis.

Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, il ramassa un petit bâton et appuya sur le tronc avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel menant vers la cabane hurlante. Combien de fois avait il pu l'emprunter, il se souvint avec un sourire qu'il se cognait autrefois la tête contre le plafond, qu'il trébuchait sur le sol inégal, à présent, il connaissait par cœur toutes les irrégularités du chemin et aurait pu le suivre les yeux fermés. Il utilisa cependant un sort de lumière « lumos » en effet, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se blesser. Il tremblait de tout son être lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sortie. Il pénétra dans la vieille maison. Tout était aussi poussiéreux que d'habitude, tout aussi abîmé. On pouvait discerner ça et là dans traces de morsures sur les meubles, traces qu'il avait lui-même causées lors de ses premières années. En effet, avec Sirius et James à ses côtés, il était bien moins violent et même s'il restait un loup garou, une partie de lui résistait à l'animal ce qui le rendait bien moins violent et beaucoup plus calme.

Personne n'était présent dans cette pièce. Un doute assailli soudain le jeune Griffondor, suivant aussitôt d'un long frisson qui lui parcoura la colonne vertébrale.

- Et si ce n'était qu'une blague.

Après tout, cela n'aurait pas été si étonnant que cela de la part de Sirius. Même s'il n'avait auparavant jamais joué avec les sentiments de personne mais après tout, comment aurait il pu être au courent que Remus lui-même éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Il n'aurait pas fait délibérément cette blague s'il avait compris la manière dont il pensait toujours à lui, dont il rêvait même de lui mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le jeune loup garou faillit quitter cette maison en courant, submergé par le désespoir et la déception. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit des pats dans l'escalier. Il se trouva alors face à une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien… Sirius Black lui faisait face, plus beau que jamais, abordant un sourire des plus doux et tenant entre ses doigts un morceau de papier que Remus ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait de la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite la veille.

Il rougit légèrement.

- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une blague marmonna t il

Cette pensée bien que totalement injustifiée commençait à l'obséder…

Sirius s'approcha de lui, lentement et gracieusement, comme toujours...

- Ainsi donc tu es venu.

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue avec une douceur divine, sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude : il ne plaisantait pas. Lupin en fut bien entendu soulagé mais le stress l'envahi : serait il à la hauteur de cet amour ? Après tout, que pouvait il bien lui apporté lui qui n'était qu'un pauvre loup garou. Un deuxième frisson le parcouru.

- Remus, je t'aime vraiment.

Le jeune homme hésita et affronta alors le regard de son compagnon, toujours la même franchise, cette manière si honnête et directe de crier ses sentiments, décidément Sirius ne changerait jamais. Il décela alors dans les yeux nuits du jeune Black une infinie douceur mais aussi de la peur et un peu d'espoir. Sirius n'osait plus bouger. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami et même s'ils avaient le même âge, Remus avait toujours été celui qu'il protégeait, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal. Rassemblant tout le courage dont il était capable Lupin voulu parler mais il n'y arriva pas. Le regard de Sirius, la proximité si intime et nouvelle de leur deux corps ainsi que le stress engendré par une telle situation, à un tel moment, le paralysait.

- Allez que diable tu es un griffondor Remus, il faut que tu lui dises qu'il ne s'est pas trompé, il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait, que risque tu ?

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le lui dire, le griffondor n'hésita plus et en guise de réponse, il posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune Black, geste qui étonna ce dernier qui se rendit bien compte du courage que son ami avait du rassembler pour y parvenir… Leur premier baiser fut dune douceur sans nul autre pareil, chacun savourant le contact des lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes, ces lèvres qu'ils avaient tous les deux si ardemment désirés pendant de longues années alors qu'elles étaient à leur porté. Chacun espérant que cet instant ne s'éteindrait jamais. A regret, Sirius se retira tendrement, il voulait le voir, il voulait serrer contre lui son compagnon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les pupilles dorées du loup garou, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se regarder sans parler, sans briser cet instant exceptionnel par une chose aussi futile que des mots. Sirius entoura alors le jeune garçon de ses bras, dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante. Lupin posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amour, soupirant de bien être et de bonheur. Sirius commença alors à parler et Remus savoura le son de sa voix, si douce et tendre.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu me rejettes mon amour, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu me rejettes. Je craignait ta réaction, c'est pour cela que je ne me suis dévoilé qu'aujourd'hui, mais depuis la première année je t'aime. Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais peu à peu, j'ai remarqué que je te considérais d'une manière différente de James d'une manière plus protectrice et plus tendre aussi. J'étais tellement jaloux de ses filles à qui tu n'adressais que des banalités, je voulais te posséder pour moi seul, que tu ne me quittes jamais et que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Mais j'avais peur de te l'avouer.

Il sanglotait presque. Evacuant tout le stress crée par l'attente de la réponse de l'être qu'il tenait à présent serré contre son corps. Ce dernier releva alors la tête et avec un de ces sourires qui faisaient fondre Sirius il se contenta de dire.

- Pareil pour moi.

Chacun plongea encore son regard dans celui de l'autre et bientôt ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Cette le baiser fut moins timide et bientôt leur langue commencèrent une danse enivrante. Les heures passèrent et ils restèrent dans cette pièce, allongés l'un près de l'autre, s'embrassant, se murmurant des mots doux. Seul la présence de l'autre suffisait à les réconforter. La lune apparut peu à peu à travers la fenêtre unique de la pièce, les étoiles suvirent.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne tarde pas plus non ?

Sirius grommela, enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son aimé, cachant son visage dans la chevelure d'or de son amour.

- Tu sens bon.

- Sirius, je ne plaisante pas, nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis si nous ne sommes pas dans le dortoir, déjà que nous avons séchés toute la journée.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais, le jour de la saint valentin il y a toujours beaucoup d'absents. J'imagine que James n'est pas allé en cour non plus.

- Cela m'étonnerait fortement de Lily, elle est sérieuse.

- Oui, presque aussi sérieuse que toi et pourtant tu es resté avec moi.

Remus rougit face à cette remarque pleine de vérité. Sirius lui pris la main.

- Q'est ce que l'on fait devant les autres ?

- Nous pouvons le dire à James et Lily je pense, ils seront heureux pour nous. Mais les autres… mieux vaut ne rien leur dire. De toute manière, le plus important c'est que l'on soit ensemble non ?

- Oui, ensemble, nous vaincrons tous les préjugés du monde n'est ce pas mon petit loup garou ?

- Oui, ensemble. Répondit Remus, amusé par cet élan d'éloquence de son ami.

Un dernier baiser et les deux garçons se dirigèrent mains dans la main vers le château, illuminé par le croissant de lune et les étoiles et près à affronter le regard de leurs amis, de leurs ennemis et des anonymes qui devineraient la nature véritable de leur relation. Mais ensemble, ils ne craignaient plus rien.

Personne ou presque ne découvrit jamais leur secret, James et Lily furent les seuls mis au courent et leur réaction fut des plus joyeuses, même si James fut un peu étonné... Mais il fut aussi rassuré : au moins ni Lupin ni Sirius ne lui volerait jamais Lily.

Les années passèrent et ils restèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le destin, le deuil et le doute qui le suivit ne détruise tout cela.

Non, leur histoire ne finit pas bien, une première séparation déchirante et pleine de souffrance les frappa puis une deuxième, définitive celle-ci…

Mais leur amour demeura dans le cœur de celui qui vivait toujours.

Et qui sait ? Peut être un jour, la mort les rapprochera elle ? De manière définitive.

Fin

Cela fait drôle de voir le mot fin sur cette fic, je m'y était attachée à cette fiction moi

Sinon, comme c'est le dernier chapitre, n'oubliez pas les reviews sur la fic en général

Un épilogue viendra mais pour cela, il faut me laisser le temps


End file.
